


One more night

by Nany13_6



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6
Summary: No todo en una relación puede ser perfecto y menos aún cuando las discusiones son constantes y ninguno sabe como parar, sin embargo, por más que sepan que no deben seguir así no pueden detenerse así que simplemente tendrán una noche más
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 1





	One more night

Su relación nunca había sido la mejor aún cuando se conocían desde pequeños y no es que realmente les molestara la situación. Sus personalidades eran tan similares en el fondo que en cada encuentro había un choque entre ellos sin poderlo evitar. Lo demostraban poco pero era evidente el rechazo del uno hacia el otro.

Si bien tras el juego de supervivencia durante aquel festival y el aceptar que probablemente seguirían viéndose aún si estaban en contra de ello habían logrado que su relación fuera un poco menos agresiva llegando incluso a hacer parecer que quizá podrían llegar a una amistad.

Sin embargo la realidad era muy distinta pues aunque los sentimientos que descubrieron los habían empujado a tener una especie de relación, aunque un tanto conflictiva pues de una u otra manera siempre terminaban por pelear incluso por las cosas más sencillas.

Odiaban esa sensación de no poder detener las discusiones y en realidad ninguno quería seguir con aquello por lo tenso que resultaba intentar que sus sentimientos ganaran a la molestia del momento.

Tras la última discusión que tuvieron el más alto salió para regresar a su dormitorio en la escuela. Una vez estuvo allí, y luego de ignorar completamente las preguntas de su amigo se encerró en la ducha intentando que el agua casi helada lo ayudara a controlar su rabia.

El agua empezaba a deslizarse por su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron haciendo que se encontrara con una pequeña marca sobre su abdomen, evidencia de lo que había pasado antes de su discusión, casi como un recordatorio de que por más que lo intentara el azabache siempre estaría grabado en su mente y cuerpo.

Salió del baño y por fin encaró a su amigo quien inmediatamente le lanzó el teléfono móvil mientras comenzaba a reclamar por su actitud.

—Será mejor que llames a quien sea que está marcando, desde que entraste no ha parado de sonar—volvió a recostarse sobre la litera esperando alguna respuesta o siquiera que hablara de lo sucedido, sin embargo el más alto se limitó a apagar el aparato y lanzarlo sobre el colchón mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

Una vez estuvo listo se tumbó sobre la cama, encendió su teléfono encontrando la enorme cantidad de llamas perdidas, mensajes de texto y voz pertenecientes a una sola persona: el chico de ojos azules que amaba y a la vez no soportaba más.

Era débil ante él, cada que su mente gritaba que lo dejara de una vez por todas ese chico frío y tan poco cariñoso le mostraba algo que nadie antes había visto y lo hacía creer que con un poco de esfuerzo lograrían solucionar sus problemas.

 _"Lamento que tuviera que pasar esto, sabes que eres importante para mí y no quiero perderte"_ ese fue el último mensaje que había enviado y contra el que el castaño no pudo contenerse más y salió rápidamente del cuarto con el pretexto de salir a correr cuando lo único que hizo fue alejarse un poco de los dormitorios para poder llamar a su pareja.

—No volvamos a discutir ¿Sí?—se apoyó en la pared mientras hablaba con él—Eres igual de importante para mí y no soportaría tenerte lejos—sacudió su cabello un poco dejando que las palabras salieran sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que decía.

No era lo que había planeado, estaba dispuesto a dar por terminado lo que había entre ellos para por fin poder volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo, saber que el otro no había dejado de pensar en él, tal como le había ocurrido, hizo que sus sentimientos salieran a flote y no pudiera negarse a volver.

Y ¿Para qué mentir? Por más que prometiera no dejarlo entrar de nuevo y acabar con todo aquello que los uniera el simple hecho de escuchar su voz diciendo "Sousuke, te necesito. Ven a casa, quiero verte" lo hizo caer; al menos lo dejaría pasar ese día y correría nuevamente a sus brazos sin importar nada.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, varias más ocurrieron desde su primera discusión y siempre la excusa para el pelirrojo era la misma: _"Cuando regresé estabas durmiendo, no quería_ _molestarte_ _así que sólo dormí y ya que desperté un poco antes aproveché para correr antes de ir a clases"_.

Sabía que no lograría seguir engañándolo por mucho más tiempo pero era demasiada la necesidad que tenía de sentir al azabache entre sus brazos y tener un motivo más para seguir a su lado.

Por su parte, Haru estaba consciente de que llamarlo fue un error, que no debió pedirle que fuera y que por ningún motivo debía volver a aferrarse al cuerpo del castaño hasta el amanecer esperando que esa noche juntos arreglara los problemas que cada día surgen entre ellos.

Y aún así no pudo detenerse en el momento adecuado, las palabras salieron sin que pudiera reflexionar sobre ellas y la experiencia gritaba que una vez tuviera al más alto frente a él sus labios se encontrarían de manera apasionada hasta hacerlo olvidar por completo sus pensamientos.

—Me arrepentiré de esto mañana—se decía mientras miraba por la ventana esperando la silueta de su pareja aparecer por el sendero—No debí invitarlo, ambos tenemos clases mañana, seguro volveremos a llegar tarde y no podremos justificarnos por más tiempo.

Entendía los problemas que aquella situación podía causarle a ambos pero no iba a detenerse, por más que supiera lo mal que estaba hacerlo quería tener ahí al chico para motivarse a seguir luchando pese a lo tenso de la situación.

Pero antes de que pudiera buscar una explicación para convencerlo de regresar a su dormitorio y solucionar sus problemas con la cabeza fría él ya estaba ahí y apenas verlo se lanzó a sus brazos juntando sus labios de manera desesperada mientras entraba junto con él en la casa.

Fue en ese momento que sus pensamientos se detuvieron y no pudo hacer más que corresponder a su beso mientras se aferraba a su espalda diciéndole lo mucho que lamentaba su discusión y que quería estar a su lado con todas sus fuerzas.

No podía detenerlo, no ahora que ambos se encontraban unidos en cuerpo y mente mientras expresaban toda esa ansiedad que les generó las pocas horas separados que resultaron eternas debido a la intensidad de su discusión.

¿Cómo fingir que todo es parte del pasado y no tiene intenciones de seguir si tras cada encuentro sus labios quedaban hinchados y el olor del más alto quedaba impregnado en su piel? No podía negar que de una u otra manera era imposible olvidarlo.

Deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes, dejar de sentir aquello y volver a su antiguo trato en el que sólo se mantenían al margen cuando debían estar juntos. Se repetía una y mil veces que la relación que mantenían no iba a terminar bien y no tenía solución pues ninguno se atrevía a buscarla pero aún así seguiría cayendo ante sus besos y sus caricias.

 _"Esta será la última, luego de esto terminemos y volvamos como al principio"_ era lo queambos se decían una vez recordaban lo que los había llevado a ese punto. _"Es momento de parar, por más que nos necesitemos lo mejor es separarnos"_ esa era la conclusión a la que llegaban sin importar lo mucho que intentaran justificar sus acciones.

 _"Por más que lo niegue, cada que regresas haces que vuelva a amarte"_ no importaba cuando se prometieran no volver a caer, la reconciliación era inminente una vez se miraban a los ojos.

 _"Cada que regresas diciendo lo mucho que me extrañas haces que deje de pensar, que olvide todos nuestros problemas y busque razones para permanecer juntos"_ era una rutina a la que estaban acostumbrados y por difícil que pareciera no hallaban una forma de pararlo.

 _"Siempre guardo rastros de ti: mis labios hinchados, las marcas que dejas cuando me besas, tu aroma impregnado en mi ropa... Por más que lo intente es claro que te llevaré grabado" ,_ no podía ser de otra manera, necesitaban saber que aún si fuera por las razones más sencillas su destino era reencontrarse una y otra vez.

 _"Esta es nuestra última noche, no es más que nuestra despedida definitiva"_ la mentira más grande en la que ambos querían creer, aún teniendo la certeza de que en menos de lo que esperaban volverían a encontrarse aún si las peleas intentaban separarlos.


End file.
